Those Moments
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin are married and have a new set of worries that are more domestic in nature. Instead of dealing with evil sorcerers and villains they have to put up with Genie's usual antics and two daughters that have a penchant for mild trouble.


**Those Moments**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Aladdin films, the animated series, or any of the characters. I do, however, own Adeela and Alia.

**Time Period: **Sometime Post-Aladdin and the King of Thieves. I don't think I want to create a super detailed timeline of when Jas and Al have children and at what age like I have with Will and Matt and my own characters. That would just be too much to keep track of and it would confuse my mind. :/ It's already hard enough to be that detailed with two couples. I definitely have days where I think: "Wait a minute! When did Will have Kaley in my W.I.T.C.H.-verse? How old was she again?" Anyhow, case in point, I'm not gonna get super specific with Jas and Al (I still love them, though). This simply takes place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves. That's all there is to it.

* * *

"Can I have some of your tea, Father?"

"No, Adeela. You know the rules."

"Please, please, please?" Adeela pleaded, gazing up at Aladdin with her wide brown eyes. She made her lower lip sag in an attempt to soften his resolve.

"Aw, Adeela. Don't do that! That isn't fair. You might tempt me to--"

"--Aladdin," Jasmine interrupted. She looked up from Alia who was perched on her lap, and focused her eyes on her husband in a stern stare. "Don't even think about it. Adeela running around the palace corridors at night means an angry Rasoul, and we don't want that."

"Take it easy, Jas." Aladdin held his hands up innocently. "I wasn't planning on giving in."

"Mother," Adeela fixed her glance on the woman seated beside her, "please?" she appealed to Jasmine. The young girl's eyes held hope.

"No, Adeela. You need to sleep tonight. Begging isn't going to get you what you want," Jasmine said in a firm voice. But she gave her daughter a gentle look and extended a hand, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Adeela made a noise that sounded like "hmph" and edged her face away from her mother. She snuggled closer to Aladdin and buried her head in his chest. He could feel the light weight of it against his body. "Relax. You had dessert earlier. Now it's time to calm down," he chided, his arms encircling her small back.

"It can't be that late," she reasoned, squirming as if she wanted to move off of his lap.

"Aw. Don't move. I like being close to my little Adeela. You know you want to stay," Aladdin crooned. His grip became tighter.

"I don't want to stay."

"Genie, I think I'm gonna need your help on this one. Someone's being impossible." Aladdin ruffled Adeela's hair.

"No, no, no. This can't be! Is Princess Adeela being a little stinker?" Genie floated over to them from the other side of the table, briefly morphing into a stinkbug and then re-transforming. He scratched his chin as if he were thinking deeply.

"What's a stinker?" Adeela queried.

"A child who misbehaves," Genie supplied, "but you won't be one for long!" A fancy black suit appeared on his chest. "Mademoiselle Adeela, can I entice you with ze night's special? Eet's baklava. Per'aps you 'ave 'ad it, no?"

"Ooh!" Her eyes widened again, this time out of excitement. "I'd love some baklava! Thanks, Genie!"

"Genie, no," Aladdin stated in a matter of fact tone. "Don't tempt her with sweets. Like Jasmine said, it'll keep her up. She had plenty earlier. Don't encourage her."

He picked up his glass cup and raised it to his lips, savoring the crisp, sweet taste of mint tea. Upon setting the cup down, Aladdin noticed that Adeela was eyeing it longingly. He chose to say nothing about it--he didn't want to tease the girl.

Jasmine cast her eyes in Genie's direction and gave him the same look she had given Aladdin. "Listen to Aladdin. And don't submit to Adeela," she said simply.

"Isn't it funny that this is coming from the woman who let Alia sneak tea from her cup right under her nose?" Aladdin teased.

A look of disbelief and confusion crossed her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier Alia snuck a couple of sips from your mint tea. You didn't even notice." He smirked.

"No, she didn't. I would have seen that coming."

"You didn't that time, love," he said in a sing-song voice and then watched the following events with a sneer.

"Alia," Jasmine peered down at the young girl, "did you drink some of my mint tea when I wasn't looking?" she inquired in an even tone.

Alia burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know better than to do tha--" She silenced upon spotting another one of Genie's transformations. This time he turned into a duplicate of the petite, ebony-haired Alia.

"My name is Alia and I'm exactly like my twin!" he cried in a high-pitched voice, causing Adeela and Alia to erupt into giggles.

Jasmine and Aladdin shared a glance that seemed to say, "Not again!" and rolled their eyes before succumbing to hearty laughter. Genie paraded around the dining room, continuing to utter things that Alia might say and entertaining the family for the next few minutes. By the time he returned to his normal form, they were in hysterics.

"Genie, that was too funny!" Adeela exclaimed, having finally sobered. An expansive smile lingered on her lips.

"Why thank you, Princess." He slunk over to where she and Aladdin were seated and bowed to her.

"Thanks for that, Genie. You always know how to help us relax." Jasmine grinned. "But," she looked down at her daughter, her expression hardening, "don't sneak my tea. You can have some during the day if you'd like. Just ask and the servants will get it for you."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Alia said softly. Her eyes drooped in guilt.

Jasmine felt a mild sinking sensation in her chest. It was quickly replaced with warmth when Alia whispered, "I love you." She hugged Jasmine around the stomach, admiring the lavender silk of her dress.

"It's all right. I'm not angry, darling. And I love you, too." She caressed Alia's arm and kissed her cheek.

"Want me to make the tykes some warm milk, dearie?" Genie asked, capturing Jasmine's attention. He was now in the form of an elderly Caucasian woman who clutched two ceramic mugs.

Jasmine held back a laugh. "If you think it'll help then sure."

"Right on it! Aye, aye, Captain Jasmine!"

He reverted to normal, conjuring an electric stove and a pot full of milk with the flick of his fingers. He turned one of the dials on the appliance to the highest heat setting. A ray of red light radiated from his outstretched hand and sped up the heating process. The milk bubbled calmly. Genie removed the pot when the substance reached boiling point and carefully poured the milk into the waiting mugs. The stove and pot vanished after a snap of his fingers.

"That'll be two warm milks for the two little princesses, right?" Genie asked, although he already knew the answer.

The girls nodded, taking the cups from Genie when he distributed them. They slowly drank the beverage, consuming it in sips. Jasmine caught Alia's eye as she set her mug on the table. "Is that good?"

"Yeah," Alia yawned, "but it's making me sleepy."

"That's the idea."

The young girl yawned again and lay her head on her mother's chest. Jasmine stared at Alia's pastel pink and gold dress and adjusted the darker pink headband that was starting to slip off of her head. Her gaze wandered to Aladdin. He was stroking Adeela's hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, if her smile was indicative of anything. He straightened her similarly colored headband and beamed when she snuggled into his torso, her eyelids falling shut.

Thinking she heard a faint snoring, Jasmine averted her eyes to Alia. She had fallen asleep. Her breathing was gradual and soft. "I think we need to put these two to bed." Jasmine gestured from Alia to Adeela.

Aladdin raised his head and looked at his wife and daughter. "I'd say so. All right. Off to bed we go." He lifted Adeela into his arms and rose. Adeela twined her arms and legs around her father and clung to him. "Good night, Genie." He smiled his goodbye.

"Sleep well, you two," Genie said, his expression serious for the first time that evening. He gathered the four of them into a brief group hug and kissed the girls' heads.

"You, too." Jasmine readjusted a sleeping Alia so that she was positioned securely and stood. She caught up with Aladdin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. They exited the dining room together, striding in the direction of the girls' bedchambers.

* * *

Jasmine pulled the downy sheets up to her shoulders and moved around until she was comfortable. "What a day," she sighed. "Nothing but endless meetings. Five in one day. _Five_."

"I know. It's so exhausting. At least we got to relax and spend time with the girls." The bed dipped when Aladdin slid in next to her.

"They were little troublemakers tonight," she laughed.

"They weren't that bad. They've been worse." He hugged her from behind, flattening his body against hers.

"Yeah..."

"They provide us with those moments, Jas."

"Hmmm? What moments?"

"_Those moments_," Aladdin repeated.

"I still don't understand what you mean, Aladdin."

"You know, where they make us happy and make us laugh. Where they touch our hearts."

She registered what he meant and grinned, settling her hands on top of his. She remembered how she had felt earlier after Alia apologized to her. "I had one of those earlier when Alia told me that she loved me."

"See? That's what does it."

"Yeah... Did you have one of those moments with Adeela tonight?"

"I did. It was probably when she was snuggling with me when she was tired. She had finally calmed down and it was just so great to hold her."

Jasmine thought of how she felt the same way when she held them, how the happiness outweighed her feeling of annoyance when one of them misbehaved. She beamed. "Those moments are great. I hope we have a lot more of them," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I do, too."

"Good night," she said in a low voice, raising his hand to her lips.

"Night, Jas." Aladdin did the same thing in turn and let go of her, rolling onto his side.

As Jasmine drifted off to sleep she hoped that she would continue to have "those moments" with her family and friends.

* * *

Author's Note: This was written for my friend Jen, whose twentieth birthday was two days ago. She's also a fan of "Aladdin", but unlike me, she's a casual fan. The original film is one of her favorite Disney movies, she adores Jasmine, and she grew up watching the animated series. So, I thought I'd write her this little ficlet. Besides, I can never resist writing fanfics in which my favorite fictional couples have kids. It's this odd addiction that I have. I think it probably stems from my love for children. :)

The simple idea of Jasmine and Aladdin relaxing and drinking mint tea spawned from a real life experience. We have some close Arab friends (they're like a second family to us) and whenever we go over to their house for dinner, we eat a lavish Moroccan meal and then drink mint tea from glass cups in their living room for "dessert"/just to relax. I assumed that it might be a cultural thing in the Middle East, and as a result, I decided to apply it to my favorite Arabian couple. x33

Jas and Al having twins was my mom's suggestion. She offered it to me one night when we were heading to her office at her second part-time job and I was telling her about my J/A fanfics. My mom comes up with some great ideas. :) Adeela and Alia's names are both Arabic. Funnily enough, I discovered that Alia also has Hebrew origins (I find that coincidental because I'm Jewish ;]). I'm guilty of giving Alia her name because I enjoy the music of the late R&B singer Aaliyah who died in a plane crash in 2001. So that was partly a shameless tribute to her. I also selected the name because of its origin (duh) and because it's pretty.

Expect the W/M Post-"S is for Self" oneshot next. I'm gonna be getting back into W.I.T.C.H. fanfic writing mode! Yay!! :D

Hope you enjoyed this bit'o'fluff! If you catch any typos, you know what to do.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves, reviews, and adds my fics to their communities. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
